Sweet, Sweet Love
by Draco Lover 899
Summary: Two lovers are in the library when one whispers to the other that they think they're ready? I know you wanna know so read on!


**I don't own Harry Potter as usual. **

**Reviews are welcome after you read ((:**

**Sweet, Sweet, Love**

''Fuck me.'' was all I heard. I've been wanting Ginny to say that for so long now. We had been secretly dating for forever, but never wanted to take our relationship to the next level. She wanted to keep her pureness, cleanliness, she had said. Where was that Ginny Weasley now? I don't know and I don't care. I hope that Ginny never comes back again.

She had started kissing and sucking on my neck. A moan escaped my lips. I could feel her smile on the skin of my neck. We were at the library spending time together. (I know. A Slytherin in a library? Just because Slytherins were know for being mean doesn't mean they cant be smart )When she had come over behind me and saying whispers in my ear. I hadn't been paying attention until the last one. I turned to look at her. She had a look of lust in her eyes. Had she always wanted this? Just didn't think it was the right time when I brought it up? Whatever. All I know is that I need to find a bed.

I grabbed her hand and together we sprinted to the room of requirement. Once we were inside she started taking of her clothes, one by one. It was agonizing. And she knew it to. She was waiting to see if I could go without ripping her clothes off her body. Well I'll prove her wrong. I watched her take off her shoes, then socks first, then her skirt, I looked down and I could see her panties were dripping wet from her pussy. I was touched to see this is what I do to her. Then she started unbuttoning her shirt. One button at a time. Teasing me again. She finally got off her shirt after what seemed like hours. I never realized how big her breasts were until now when I actually looked at them. She smiled when she saw me looking. She reached behind her back reaching for the hooks. Ginny was taking it off agonizingly slow. It was finally off and it hit the floor. Her breasts were released. She walked over to me and pushed me against a wall and started kissing and sucking on my neck again. I could feel her breasts up against my chest. 'I sure will have a lot of hickies,' I thought. While still giving my neck all the attention, she started unbuttoning my shirt.

''What about the rest of your clothes?'' I asked, hooking a thumb in her panties.

She moved my thumb and held my hand. ''You don't get to see that until I see yours,'' the red head whispered seductively in my ear. My shirt was off and you could see the red lace bra I was wearing. You could see my hardened nipples poking through. She kissed and sucked on the top of each one of my breasts until she thought that they had gotten enough attention. Then she got down to my skirt. I was messing with her gorgeous red hair as she pulled it down. She was taking off the last of my clothing. Once she got it off, she moved my lags more apart so she could fit her head in. She started licking the inside of my thigh, then getting closer and closer to my part that needed the most attention. Licked the outside of my cleanly shaven pussy, then got to the inside twirling her tongue in circles around it. I heard a moan come from my mouth. She slowly inserted a finger and pumped in and out.

''Faster!'' I commanded. She went a little bit faster. ''Faster! Please!'' I was practically tearing her hair out. I needed to be pleased the way I like to be pleased. And that involved a lot of fast movement. She kept going faster then faster. I was screaming her name over and over again. When she took her fingers out and licked them. She licked them in a way that turned me on more if that was even possible. She started playing with my chest again. Never actually taking off my bra. Just teasing me. She would lick them and suck on my hardened nipples through my bra until she decided she actually wanted to see them. She unhooked one, then the second, then the third. She slid it off slowly savoring the moment. Then it fell to the floor. She closed her eyes and started sucking. I saw her grab one of her own and played with her nipple. I moaned and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I heard her moan too. It was the best sound I've ever heard. That's when I pulled her away from my breast. She looked at me with confused eyes.

''I thought the deal was, I could see your pussy when you saw mine,'' I said with a sly smile. She took off the last piece of clothing then took my hand and directed me to the bed.

''Please, do whatever you want to me,'' she replied. I pushed her down then laid on top of her. She kissed the top of my head while I worked on her breasts. I took one on my mouth then the other in my hand and tugged and pulled. I could hear her moan. I smiled. I was liking what I heard. I twirled my tongue around her nipple and bit down gently. Then I left a trail of kisses down her stomach and then got to her shaven, dripping pussy. I licked it gently with caution. Then I went I between her folds and lapped up her juices. She was the best thing I have ever tasted. I wanted more of her. I wanted to hear her scream my name. I wanted to give her a fuck that she would never forget. She pulled on my hair urging me to go on. I stuck in one, then two, then three, and pumped fast. I got exactly what I wanted. She was screaming my name.

''Pansy! P-Pansy! I'm almost there! PANSY!'' she screamed. I pumped even faster when I heard that. Then she screamed and she came. I lapped up her juices and then got some on my fingers.

''Lick them,'' I commanded. She obeyed at once. She grabbed m hand and started sucking oh so sexily. She rolled around so that she was on top, grabbed my waist, and started humping me. Her breasts were bouncing up and down in a pattern that was hypnotizing. Up, down, up, down. The hypnotism was broken when I heard her talk.

''Yeah, I bet you like this you whore! Don't you? Answer me!''

''Yes! Oh my gosh! Yes! I've wanted you for so long! Yes! Oh! Yes!'' I screamed. She was digging her nails into my sides. She rolled over next to me and looked at me, panting. She smiled while her chest heaved up and down. I returned the smile. This was the best fuck ever. No this wasn't just a fuck you'd forget about. This was love making. Oh how I loved sweet, sweet, love. It was the best, and worst thing you could ever do. Fall in love with some one. Giving them your heart and trusting them to not break it. And I gave Ginny mine because I knew she would never break it.

I looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep. She fell asleep with that smile on her face. So I decided to go to sleep with a smile on my face, too. It's not like I had to try. My smile just came naturally. And we fell asleep, next to each other. Knowing we will never forget this moment.

**I like reviews! So please give some! So yupp, I don't care if you liked it or not just review! ((:**


End file.
